


Noctambules

by AndersAndrew



Series: Noctambules - vampire!fic [1]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Fantastic, Geeky, M/M, Paris (City)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans la nuit noire, une silhouette se meut en silence. Elle voit une lueur et s'en approche, avide de chaleur,...de sang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noctambules

**Author's Note:**

> Titre: Noctambules  
> Fandom: Death Note  
> Rating: K+  
> Genres: UA vampires, slash  
> Personnages: Mello/Matt  
> Nombre de mots: 1019  
> Commentaire : une illustration a été faite ici : http://sunli-tct.deviantart.com/art/Noctambules-184803139

Une silhouette court sur les toits des maisons d'un vieux quartier de Paris, aux alentours de minuit. La nuit était percée de quelques rayons de lune masquée par de lourds nuages. L'air était frais; l'hiver venait de commencer.  
Au loin, on voyait une pointe de flèche lumineuse transpercer l'horizon; la tour Eiffel dans son habit de diamant.  
Ici, pas un son, pas une agitation. L'endroit est calme et le vampire voit, en passant, les rêves des gens endormis qui peuplent ces maisons au caractère moyennageux. Ils flottent comme des bulles autour du noctambules, et il est obligé de les chasser d'un mouvement agacé du bras, faisant flotter sa cape qui traine derrière lui telle une aile de papillon géant. Papillon de nuit, assurément, attiré comme irrésistiblement par une petite fenêtre, à quelques mètres de là, en contrebas. Située à l'étage intermédiaire d'une bicoque défraîchie, la vitre brille faiblement d'une lueur bleutée, reflet d'un écran encore allumée.  
Le vampire se pose sur une corniche, s'y recroqueville, et malgré la dureté du vent, observe.

La chambre est plongée dans l'obscurité, mais cela ne l'empêche nullement de voir. Un garçon tourne le dos à la fenêtre, scotché à son écran d'ordinateur. Lunettes énormes et ridicules vissées sur le nez, il se noit dans un océan de pixels qu'il croit maîtriser. Sa main droite tressaute au rythme des vibrations de son joystick. Près de sa main gauche, un cendrier, où un énième mégot finit de se consumer dans une odeur écoeurante de tabac froid que le vampire peut sentir d'ici.

Ce dernier frissonne. Il s'enroule dans sa cape et sauta agilement, pour atterrir sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Son allure féline était dégagée par sa parfaite maîtrise de l'équilibre. Il semble littéralement flotter en l'air, mais en fait il a les pieds à même la pierre.  
Il contemple avec une certaine avidité le jeune gamer. Son dos fragile sobrement habillé d'un pull à rayures noires et blanches, l'échancrure de son col large débordant sur ses petites épaules, dénudant sa nuque, si douce...si tendre...  
Il toqua à la vitre.

Matt sursauta. Il mit son jeu en pause et se retourna.  
Une seconde ou deux, il afficha une mine hébétée qui plu à son observateur; celui-ci se lécha les lèvres.  
"Tu m'ouvres ?" articula-t-il silencieusement.  
Le roux se leva avec un soupir - "Quoi, tu n'es pas heureux de me voir ?" gronda intérieurement le suceur de sang - et vînt ouvrir.  
Le vampire se faufila dans la chambre, frigorifié. Ses cheveux blonds avaient été ébouriffés par le zef, il s'occupa à les remettre en place tandis que son compagnon refermait derrière lui et retournait devant son pc, faisant grincer son siège à roulettes.  
Le buveur de sang fit la moue, agacé par ce manque d'intérêt flagrant, et se débarassa de sa lourde cape en cuir, révélant un corps fin et androgyne, vêtu de cuir noir très moulant et aguicheur.

Mello - car c'était bien son nom - se tourna vers le miroir de la penderie, pour vérifier sa coiffure. Hélas, il ne possédait aucun reflet. Il soupira d'exaspération et s'allongea sur le lit. Il y resta un instant, regardant le rouquin s'amuser avec son stupide jouet.  
Puis finalement, n'y tenant plus, il se leva, vînt se placer derrière Matt  
et l'enlaça, les bras passé autour de son cou frêle et désirable.  
\- Tu le fais exprès pour que je te morde, c'est ça ?, susurra le vampire en mordillant l'oreille du roux.  
\- Non. C'est juste que je n'aime pas les cols roulés, répondit évasivement ce dernier sans tressaillir.  
\- Je parlais de ton attitude nonchalante, petit insolent !, s'exclama Mello avec un sourire. Mais c'est vrai que ce pull est...tentateur !  
\- Ce n'est pas la faute de mes fringues si tu es un goinfre, répliqua Matt en butant trois ennemis d'un coup, tout en dégainant une cigarette de son étui de l'autre main.

Mello observa les doigts experts jouer avec le bâtonnet de nicotine, puis attraper le briquet en argent. Tel un prestidigitateur, Matt alluma la clope tout en fixant son écran, concentré; la flamme s'éteignit dans un claquement sec. Les doigts prestes firent rouler la cigarette entre les lèvres roses, tandis que le briquet glissait lentement sur le bureau pour d'y poser sans bruit.  
\- Dis Mattie..., commença le blond.  
il y eut un court silence.  
\- Quoi Mello ?, interrogea l'adolescent en tirant une bouffée, arrêtant de jouer.  
\- Tu me donnes un baiser, dis ?, minauda le délicieux petit démon au visage d'ange, malicieux.  
Matt pivota; Mello s'installa sur ses genoux et ils s'embrassèrent.

Leur baiser fut long et profond. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Mello léchait une petite coulée de sang sur son menton, les yeux brillants.  
Matt porta la main à sa bouche.  
\- Goinfre.  
\- Je préfère "gourmet", chuchota le blond en se penchant vers la gorge de son partenaire, avide.  
\- ça suffit, marmonna Matt sans conviction - il avait la bouche pâteuse.  
\- S'il te plaît ?, murmura Mello avec un brin de sensualité, un peu amusé.  
\- Non, coupa le geek en le repoussant. Tu en as eu assez.  
Mello retira les lunettes du roux qu'il posa sur son front. Il l'épingla du regard.  
\- Ce n'est jamais assez. Je veux te dévorer tout entier.  
Matt rougit. Une ombre de sourire creusa une fossette dans sa joue.  
\- Désolé Mel. Une autre fois, peut-être ?  
Le blondinet soupira et descendit de ses genoux.  
\- Tu finiras pas céder, Mattie. On le sait tous les deux. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps...  
Il ouvrit la fenêtre et s'évapora, se transformant en brume.

Lorsqu'il eut disparu, le roux se leva pour refermer. Il trébucha sur quelque chose.  
Il s'accroupit pour ramasser la cape qui gisait en tas sur le sol et que Mello avait oublié.  
Il enfouit le nez dedans, savourant l'odeur de sang et de chocolat qui s'y attardait. Ses joues se teintèrent de roses tandis qu'il respirait à pleins poumons.  
Il finit par se redresser et sourit largement, dévoilant deux canines plus longues que la normale.  
\- Tu as tort, Mello,...je t'ai déjà cédé.


End file.
